Nazi Germany (MachineGames)
Nazi Germany (German: Nazi-Deutschland), also called the Third Reich (German:' 'Drittes Reich), refers to Germany when it was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party/''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'', or abbreviated as NSDAP). Under Nazi rule, Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism, Anti-Semitism, Fascism, and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. Background Nazi Germany, in the alternate timeline of Wolfenstein: The New Order, won the Second World War by dropping an atomic bomb on New York City in 1948, forcing the United States to surrender. By 1960, Hitler's Third Reich is a world spanning empire, which includes nations such as Poland, Russia, France, Great Britain, Republic of Ireland, China, Italy, and the United States. Japan, in the meanwhile, was turned into a vassal state for the Nazis. The Republic of China was victorious over the Japanese in 1946, however, the Nazis invaded China, destroyed Mao Zedong's Communist regime, and very likely included the republic into the Nazi territory. South Africa is still independent as of 1960. The Nazis are in the process of slowly conquering all of Africa. Despite their treatment of those they consider "undesirables", the Nazis also contributed to humanity mainly in the form scientific advancement from their own research and exploitation of Da'at Yichud technology, creating such things as advanced computer systems, animal hybridization, drones, a full lunar base and allegedly terraformation technology, intended to be used to terraform the entire Sahara into a green area, as well as future plans on doing the same to other planets in the solar system. However, despite having most of the world in their grasp, the Nazis face heavy resistance due to their brutal and ruthless doctrine where systematic discrimination and genocide of those they deem "inferior" is central. The Kreisau Circle, the Maquis and The American Resistance network are only one of many movements worldwide that oppose the Nazi regime. It is shown that having the most of the world at their finger tip has made the Nazi becomes somewhat careless since some of their powerful war machines like the Ausmerzer or the Eva's Hammer is shown to have a lot of security flaws for the B.J. and the Resistance exploits like the air lock in the Eva's Hammer or the computer system ODIN in the Ausmerzer. Furthermore, during their hunt of B.J., Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance Network, most of Nazi soldiers seem to take B.J. and the Resistance members lightly and often consider him and the Resistance in general are sub-human with little to no intelligent because of their Fascist belief. However, their arrogant mindset often vanishes when they have to face B.J. and the Resistance head-on. Despite the circumstance, the Nazi in general still underestimates B.J. and his Resistance allies no matter how severe of the damages he causes them. After the event in the New Order, the Nazi's grip in the world begins to crumble as the death of Deathhead cripples their entire Research Division. To make matter worse, the loss of their Oberkommando, the killing of the majority of personnel in the Venus base, the assassination of all Ubercommanders in the US territory and the capture of the Auzmerzer in the US causes the Resistance movement to become stronger than ever. After the event of the New Colossus, the Nazi's gasp of the US and the world in general begins to crumble at a rapid pace. Germany is the main setting in the MachineGames reboot: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood and Wolfenstein: The New Order (as well as earlier games in the overall series Wolfenstein 3D/Wolfenstein 3D Classic, Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein & Wolfenstein), and most gameplay is within Germany or areas otherwise occupied by the Nazis. Members * Adolf Hitler * Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse (Deceased) * Irene Engel (Deceased) * Helga von Schabbs (Deceased) * Rudi Jäger (Deceased) * Hans "Bubi" Winkle (Deceased) * Fischer (Deceased) * Eva Braun * Hans Grosse (Deceased) * Emmerich Schreiner (Deceased) * Gerhardt Dunkel (Deceased) * Hans Stiglitz (Deceased) * Peter Trumbauer * Wolfgang (Deceased) * Kommandant Gruber (Deceased) * The Knife (Deceased) * Ludwig Wald * Ernst Brandt * Hans Grubst * Gerolf Feigenbaum * Friedrich Ritter * Johaan Treudt * Bruno Winkler * Hans Hartmann * Elite Hans * Gernot Herrmann (Deceased) * Ludwig Kassmeyer (Deceased) * Michael Rademaker (Deceased) * Thomas Wechsler (Deceased) * Heinrich Müller (Deceased) * Daniel Eckstein (Deceased) * Albert Grosse (Deceased) * Klaus Klinger (Deceased) * Otto Ackermann (Deceased) * Victor Kreuger (Deceased) * Fredrich Baumgarter (Deceased) * Erich Eberhardt (Deceased) * Jürgen Schlusser (Deceased) * Leopold Meissner (Deceased) * Raimund Hofmann (Deceased) * Walter Hauser (Deceased) * Ernst Ziegler * Gottfried Winkler * Lang Former Members * Sigrun Engel (Defected to The American Resistance) * Klaus Kreutz (Defected to The Kreisau Circle) Collaborator (Traitors of Country) * Friedrich Keller (Traitor of France, Deceased) * Rip Blazkowicz (Traitor of Poland and U.S.A, Deceased) * Issac Astor (Traitor of England) * Judge Dodd (Traitor of U.S.A) * Roderick Metze (Traitor of U.S.A, Deceased) * Chuck Lorentz (Traitor of U.S.A, Deceased) Nazi's Puppet State * Vichy France * Sweden Kingdom Nazi Mittelmächte * Francisco Franco Government (Spain) * Ustaša (Croatia) * Russian Liberation Army (Russia) Former Axis * Kingdom of Italy * Empire of Japan Divisions * Schutzstaffel * SS Special Projects Division * SS Paranormal Division * Wehrmacht * Waffen-SS * Luftwaffe * Kriegsmarine * Heer * Raumwaffe Gallery Untitled-1503406588.png|The Nazi takes over Paris with the twisted version of The Kiss Wolfenstein The New Order - House of the Rising Sun Trailer.jpg|Nazis's death squad exterminates the hippie community in Paris Pic 1db8d68107ec0bfe4773cd68a66d6a9f.jpg|The Nazis crush the Resistance in Moscow Untitldefef.png|The Nazi loses their control in the US territory as they are being massacred by riot US people and the Resistance during Second American Revolution. Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein RPG enemies Category:Enemies Category:The New Order enemies Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Axis